An Awesome Christmas
by xfilesfanatic
Summary: Chuck and Sarah visit Ellie and Awesome for Christmas. Set two years after the finale of Chuck.
1. Christmas Morning

**Disclaimer:** Chuck characters are not mine, folks.

**A/N:** I don't like to use terms like "honey" and "babe" in my dialogue. When I do, it is only to stay in character. I hope you all enjoy the first part of my first Chuck story!

An Awesome Christmas

CHRISTMAS EVE IN CHICAGO, ILLINOIS

Eleanor Woodcomb anxiously strolled through her new house, wiping down imaginary dust off the kitchen table and countertops as she had already done twice in as many hours. Then she entered the living room through the connecting door to eye the garlands and the Christmas tree she and Devon set up earlier in the week, making sure everything was aligned, checking to see that all ornaments were in place on the tree, and making sure no bulbs blew out on the white lights that illuminated the living room. Once she had made sure everything was in order, she took in the sight of her living room and sighed as her mind flooded with memories, both old and recent.

The living room itself was a reminder that this was her family's second year, and their second Christmas, in Chicago ever since she and Devon accepted research positions in the city. Everything else, though, reminded her of being home in Burbank. As she approached a set of lights hanging on the wall, she giggled to herself, wishing she could have had Morgan there to hang them, and all the while she would insist to him that he make the place magical, as she had once done.

_I need the place to be magical. MAGICAL, Morgan._

She grinned again, shifting her gaze to a square-shaped gift tucked beneath the tree, encased in red and green wrapping with a pink bow, that Morgan had shipped out for Clara. _Probably a Disney Princess film_, she guessed. Although she didn't get along with Morgan at times, she missed him, along with Chuck and everyone else in Burbank, a lot more than she thought she would. He wouldn't be present at the Woodcomb house for this Christmas, but her brother and sister-in-law would.

For the first time in two years, they were coming for a visit, and this was the reason for her anxiety on Christmas Eve. She was determined to make the most of tomorrow's holiday re-union. Ellie closed her olive-green eyes again and took a deep breath. "I am Eleanor Woodcomb...focus on the calm."

Her meditation didn't last long before gentle footsteps came up behind her, and she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Babe, why are you still up? It's 1:30 in the morning. Oh wait...is Santa still on duty?"

"No, Devon. I guess I'm just nervous. Chuck and Sarah will be over tomorrow, and I'm sort of on edge, but in a good way. It'll be the first time since we've moved that we've seen them, and a part of me wants everything to be perfect. And honestly, I'm a little worried about Sarah. I mean, I love her, but if she doesn't remember us still, I don't want her to be too uncomfortable around people who seem like strangers. Her memory still hasn't fully recovered ever since the Intersect overloaded her brain."

Devon put a hand to his wife's cheek and looked into her eyes, seeing the hint of sadness that streamed from the memory of a time when Sarah once held her hostage. So he graced her with a smile to ease her worry. "Babe, don't worry. The last time we talked to Chuck, he said it was a slow process, but some of her memories were returning. And she knows of us and trusts us, because she fully trusts Chuck. It will be fine, and we will show them tomorrow that we still love them, and despite the distance, we are still there for them during this hardship they face. Now, remember what I said about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is going to be an awesome Christmas." she repeated.

"An awesome Christmas, babe," Devon kissed Ellie's forehead. "Now shall we go to bed?"

Ellie nodded and rose to follow Devon to their bedroom, but not before stopping to Clara's bedroom to give her sleeping child a goodnight kiss.

…...

WOODCOMB RESIDENCE, CHRISTMAS MORNING

Outside, Chuck and Sarah stood in front of the door of the Woodcomb's two-story brick residence. Chuck had the jitters, brought on by excitement over seeing Ellie and Awesome again. _To think his sister and brother-in-law were just behind the door, and Clara was probably walking, no longer a crawling infant...What else had changed?_

His thoughts were cut off when he felt Sarah's grip on his hand tighten. He turned over to look at his wife, who was eyeing the door with a look of discomfort in her eyes."Baby, are you okay?"

"I think so, Chuck. It's just," she sighed. "I still don't remember too much of your sister and her family. I've regained only a few memories of Ellie and Devon, but I still have none of Clara. I want to re-unite with them, but I'm worried I'll make them uncomfortable. You remember what happened when I was under Quinn's influence." A tear strolled down Sarah's cheek and Chuck turned to engulf her in his arms and stroke her blond hair.

"Hey, hey," he soothed. "That's over. It's in the past. You know the truth now about who you were...who you _are_. I'm here for you Sarah, for better or worse, as I promised you when we got married."

"Chuck, I don't..."

"I know, you still don't remember our wedding. I know your memory is still limited, but you once said to me, that we didn't get married because we thought life together would be easy. We married, because we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, to face challenges together. And that still holds true, Sarah Bartowski. I will always be there for you, and so will Ellie and Awesome. Trust me, trust _us_."

"Always, Chuck," Sarah whispered as he pulled away and took her hand once more.

"Are you ready, Sarah?"

"Yes." At last, Chuck rang the doorbell.

…_..._

_Ding Dong!_

Ellie put her hands together and rushed toward the door. "Devon, they're here! How do I look?" she asked as she straightened her hair.

"You look great Ellie!" Devon called from the kitchen, where he was tending to a turkey for Christmas dinner. His wife nodded and turned Clara, who was wearing a red dress with white stockings and matching red shoes. "Okay, baby, are you ready to see Uncle Chuck and Auntie Sarah?"

"Uncle Chunk!" The two-year old repeated as her mother turned to open the door.

**TBC...**

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Recollections?

**Disclaimer:** Same disclaimer as always, folks.

"Oh my God, Chuck!" Ellie exclaimed as she took a step towards her brother and captured him in the tighest hug she could manage. Seeing Chuck and Sarah reminded her of old times, of how much she liked Sarah the moment she met her, and of how close she and Chuck had always been. As children, they endured so many childhood trials, and she had promised their father she would always take care of Chuck. It's what kept them close, the reason the two always had a great brother-sister relationship even in adulthood. Moving to Chicago was the farthest she had ever been from her brother, and now, two years later, here he was again, and with Sarah, the wonderful woman who changed his world the moment she came in to the picture.

Chuck returned his sister's hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, sis. It's so good to see you."

"It's been a while, Charles." As she moved out of the embrace, Ellie approached Sarah, who was standing just behind Chuck with a bottle of wine in hand, and engulfed her in a welcoming hug, too. "Sarah, it's so wonderful to see you! Both of you, please come in!"

Sarah greeted Ellie with a "hello" and a warm smile and handed her the bottle of wine as she and Chuck stepped inside. The interior of the house was a welcome oasis from the icy snow that swirled in the breeze of chilly Chicago winds. The white lights on the walls and ornaments on the Christmas tree reflecting the light provided a warm illumination throughout the living room, the smell of turkey and potatoes emanated from the kitchen where Devon was preparing Christmas dinner, and in the corner of the room, a small fireplace was alit.

Chuck and Sarah took in the sight as Ellie took their coats and placed them up on a hanger, but soon all fixation on the house was broken when a little voice from below called out, "Sarah! Chunk!" Both looked down to see the little two-year old with her hands outstretched. "Chunk! Sarah!" she repeated as she practically bounced up and down.

Chuck got down on one knee and gently picked her up. "What?! Ellie, this _can't_ be Clara?"

"I know, Chuck, she's getting so big."

"She's got Devon's eyes, but she looks a lot like you, sis." After kissing Clara on the forehead, Chuck turned to his wife, who was watching the scene with a look of pure awe on her face, and handed her the neice she didn't remember. "What do you think, Sarah?"

"Yes, I definitely see you in her, Ellie." She gave Ellie a smile and then focused her attention back to the little girl, who was now sucking her thumb. Sarah studied her face, willing it to her memory. She so wanted to remember Clara as a newborn; Chuck had shown her pictures and told her the story of her birth so many times, but alas, any memories she held of her had yet to resurface. Then she thought about Chuck, and how glad he was to see Clara again. The way he got down on one knee and picked her up, with such love in his eyes for this little member of the Woodcomb/Bartowski family. And suddenly, Sarah found herself lost in her thoughts:

_Chuck on one knee, and love in his eyes. Chuck on one knee, and love in his eyes...The image of Chuck...white, sterile surroundings...Chuck on one knee..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden tugging. As it turned out, Clara was gripping onto locks of Sarah's hair with one hand, while sucking her thumb with the other. Ellie took notice and motioned for Sarah to pass her the baby.

"Sorry about that Sarah. When gets sleepy, she grabs hair, especially mine. I think it's a comfort thing. And that means we better open gifts before she tires out in time for her afternoon nap." Ellie put her daughter down in front of the tree, where the child immediately began to pull gifts toward herself, admiring the bows, and picking at the ribbon on the gift sent to her from Morgan.

…...

Having not yet made his appearance, Devon finally came out of the kitchen to engage in the gift exchange, and greeted Chuck and Sarah with strong, tight hugs. Chuck winced, convinced that Devon forgot his own strength sometimes. It made him glad that Casey wasn't there, because if he was, Chuck was pretty sure that he would roll his eyes, give a grunt, and mutter under his breath something about "Bartowski" and "weakling."

"Didn't crush you there, did I bro?" Devon must have noticed he winced.

"Nope, I'm fine Devon," he replied one of his silly, forced grins.

"Oh good. I know I don't know my own strength sometimes. Sarah, you okay?"

"Yeah, of course, Devon." Chuck couldn't help but give the same grin to his wife. It amazed him how strong and amazing she was; how she could handle maximum torture, and he couldn't even handle Awesome's grip. Some things would never change.

"Okay," Chuck started with another forced grin, hoping to change the subject, "time for presents?" Ellie and Sarah nodded, Clara shouted "pwesents!" and Devon slapped a strong hand on Chuck's shoulder, forcing the grin off his face again.

"Chuck you're absolutely right. And to think I almost forgot something. I'm glad I can always count on you to remind me, bro."

"Heheheeee, right Devon."

Devon disappeared upstairs and then returned almost immediately, bearing gifts in each hand. "Chuck, Sarah, this is for you." He handed them a binder, wrapped in a gold ribbon and bow. Together, Chuck and Sarah sat down and removed it, freeing the binder from its encasing. Inside, a collection of pictures were carefully placed and labeled, starting from Devon and Ellie's wedding, to Chuck's and Sarah's wedding, to the present day. Everyone looked so happy in the timeline of photos, and Clara had grown up so much. Sarah only wished she could remember. After thanking Ellie and Devon for the gift, Devon turned to his wife: "And this is for you, babe."

Ellie smiled and carefully peeled away at the shiny silver christmas wrap, which revealed a small box once it was removed. Slowly, she opened it, and put her hand to her mouth when the box revealed an elegant diamond bracelet, which beautifully reflected the light in the room. She said nothing, absolutely nothing as she leaned in to give Devon a grateful kiss. And yet she did because the look on her face said everything. Devon then proceeded to clip the bracelet around Ellie's wrist before all four adults finally turned their attention to little Clara, who had already peeled away at one of her gifts.

Sarah wasn't fully paying attention, though, because something about that moment between Ellie and Devon stuck out to her. Something about Ellie's actions seemed, _felt_, familiar.

_Chuck on one knee...herself nodding in agreement...love in Chuck's eyes...nodding in agreement...reaching out to kiss Chuck...no words exchanged...happiness...sterile walls_

"Look! Look!" Clara squealed in delight as she held up one of her gifts in the air, shaking Sarah from her thoughts once again. Apparently, Clara had in fact received a princess film, _Snow White_ to be exact, from Morgan. Ellie found a note attached to the movie and read it aloud:

_Hi Clara,_

_Though you may not remember me, I used to help babysit you all the time_

_before you and your parents moved to Chicago. One of my favorite things to _

_do was watch Disney princess movies with you, and it's one of the things I miss_

_most. I miss you more, though, kiddo._

_Love,_

_Uncle Morgan_

"Aww, Chuck, this is so sweet. When you and Sarah go back home, be sure to thank Morgan for us. Before Clara opens more gifts, I want to get a picture for your album of you two with Clara and her new movie, so that we can always remember this moment. I'll be sure to make two copies; one for you both, and one for Morgan."

Together, Chuck and Sarah kneeled close to each other on the ground and smiled, with Chuck's arm wrapped around Sarah's shoulders, and their neice in between them. Once Ellie turned on the camera, Devon stood behind Ellie to attract his daughter's attention to the camera with a teddy bear, and Ellie snapped a picture.

…...

_We got married so we could be there for each other when things got tough, so we could work through things together, rich or poor...Soon this will all be ours, and when it is, I want to always remember this moment..._


	3. A Talk With Ellie

**Disclaimer**: See Part 1

After gifts were opened and pictures were taken, Clara passed out among the new movie, toys, and clothes she received for Christmas, as Ellie predicted. After two years, she had come to know her daughter's habits all too well, so she picked up her sleeping child, carefully removed her shoes, and carried her upstairs to her youth bed. If Clara's napping pattern remained consistent, she would awake just in time for dinner, and with her asleep, the adults could now relax, enjoy some wine, and talk among themselves.

As Ellie came downstairs, she found Devon waiting her her, with two glasses of red wine in hand, and he gave her one. Sarah and Chuck were sitting on the couch together with glasses of their own, sharing a quiet conversation with one another, probably discussing a past Christmas to help Sarah remember.

"Ellie, you wanna sit down while I finish preparing the kitchen for dinner?" Devon asked. "I'll get Chuck to help me."

She looked up at her husband, grateful to be married to him. Even before they officially became husband and wife, Devon was always so good to her; he did a lot for her and was always keeping her happiness in mind. And when Clara was born he was a wonderful father, and during his paternity leave Ellie could see just how much he loved their baby girl. Now here he was working hard in the kitchen to prepare a nice meal for everybody.

"That would be nice Devon, thank you." She couldn't help but kiss him before he turned to get Chuck's attention: "Hey bro, do you wanna help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure Devon. I'll be right there." Chuck turned to face Sarah and held up the bottle of wine everybody was sharing. "Uh, Sarah, I'm going to go help Devon out. But before I do, can I top you off?"

"Sure, Chuck. Thank you," Sarah replied as she held her glass out. Then he got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Shortly afterward, Ellie took his spot on the couch next to Sarah. There was a moment of awkward silence, but fortunately it didn't last long. Each exchanged a small smile and sipped their drinks, both wanting to start conversation but not knowing what to say. After all, where do two people begin when they once knew each other so well, and now don't?

"So..." Ellie began, not really knowing where to begin. "Are you enjoying yourself, Sarah?"

Sarah sipped her wine and smiled. "Yes I am, Ellie. Thank you."

"Sarah, I wanted to tell you, that Chuck and I don't usually keep secrets from each other, and as you are family, I'd like it to be the same way with us. Chuck told us that you still have large gaps in your memory, so if there's anything you're uncomfortable with, or you find it's difficult at times to be around Devon, Clara and I when you and Chuck come to visit, you can always confide in us. We'll understand."

"I appreciate your understanding, Ellie. I really do. And don't worry; I'm not uncomfortable around any of you at all. It's just that, I really wish that I could remember more. Chuck has been telling me stories of our past, and it's helped to some degree. I do have a few memories of you and Devon."

"Sarah, is it okay if I ask what you remember?"

Sarah gave a polite nod to ease the discomfort she sensed from Ellie asking that question. "Sure. Of course. Uhh, where do I begin? Well, I remember the first time Chuck mentioned Devon to me, I was confused when he referred to him as 'Captain Awesome' and he explained that it was his nickname. And the first time I met the two of you, you hosted a dinner and invited me over so Chuck could introduce me. Our relationship was a cover at the time. Above all, though, I remember your weddings."

Ellie couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Weddings?"

"Yeah. You asked me to be a maid of honor. Originally you and Devon were going to marry in a church, but Chuck had Morgan stall it because there was a...centerpiece problem. And after Jeff set off the alarms in the church, the wedding was ruined, but Chuck made it up to you and Devon by giving you a beach wedding after the CIA paid him for his services."

"So that's how he managed to give me my dream wedding!" Ellie exclaimed with a smile. "Oh, now that I know you and Chuck were CIA at the time, I figure there wasn't a problem with the centerpieces. What really happened, Sarah?"

"It turned out the caterers were all members of a rogue agency called Fulcrum. They wanted to kill Chuck. There was a shootout that did damage the roses and centerpieces; then Casey and some of his comrades came to the rescue and came crashing in through the ceiling glass. So, yes, technically there was a centerpiece problem, but Chuck was trying to spare you the details for your sake." Sarah laughed. "I guess in retrospect it was a good thing Jeffster performed 'Mr. Roboto' so loud. I don't recall any of your guests complaining of hearing gunfire."

Now Ellie couldn't help but giggle herself. So _that's_ what was playing in the place of the wedding march. Jeff and Lester. She wondered what had become of them since she last saw them. "All these years later, and now I know why the church wedding was canceled."

"Mm-hm. Now you know." Ellie made a toast to no secrets and the two clinked glasses, happy to share this light-hearted moment together. But like the initial awkwardness, it didn't last long; both knew it wouldn't, and Ellie sighed.

"Sarah, is that all you remember of Devon and I?"

"Pretty much. As Chuck tells me stories, things come back to me. But it's been a slow process, as you also know."

"How does it work? Do memories just come back to you with long periods in between recollections?"

"It's random, Ellie. At times, some of my little memories restore themselves within days of each other. Other times, I'll recall some things with weeks in between remembering. And a lot of the time, my memories are like puzzle pieces. Some things, like actions or objects, will trigger bits of my memory. It's been happening today, in fact."

Ellie cocked her head to the side in confusion. "How do you mean? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Ellie, I'm fine. It's just that, earlier today, after Chuck knelt down to pick up Clara, and after Devon gave you the bracelet, I've had little flashes of Chuck. I see him kneeling in front of me, and white walls, and I remember feeling happy. I'm pretty sure I'm remembering when Chuck proposed to me, but like I said, it's only bits and pieces. All day, I've been wanting only to remember more, of everything. I hate to admit it, but any first memories I have of Clara have not resurfaced, even after two years. Quinn took everything away." Sarah paused and bit her lip for a moment. "Ellie, you're a doctor. Do you think my memories will ever fully come back?"

Sarah sniffed and closed her eyes, as if to prevent tears from forming. Normally, Sarah Walker-Bartowski was not one to cry, but how can anyone not when they know their most precious memories were stolen? Memories, after all, are what make us who we are. Ellie responded with a gentle hand on Sarah's arm.

"Sarah, I honestly can't say. The chance of full recollection really depends on the person. But since you have gained some of yours back, I'm hopeful for you. It just may take a long time at the rate your memories are returning. But how long, I can't say. In the meantime, I think the best thing for you and Chuck is to continue re-building your relationship, and for him to continue telling you stories. And as for Clara, she is still young. So even if you don't remember her from before, today can be the start of a fresh set of memories with her."

Deep down, this was not the answer Sarah had hoped to hear, but it was the truth. A tear rolled down Sarah's cheek and she leaned in to hug Ellie, grateful for her sister-in-law's honesty. After all, this was not a situation that could be sugar-coated, now matter how much hope anyone harbored for Sarah's memory to return.

"Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how Chuck has been telling me stories?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Could you tell me one? Maybe one that Chuck wouldn't be able to tell me?"

Ellie smiled. "Of course."


	4. Stories

**Disclaimer:** See part 1

**A/N:** This chapter is pretty much all dialogue between Ellie and Sarah. I hope you don't mind. Enjoy. :)

…...

Ellie stared into her wine glass, wondering where to start. It seemed the beginning is as good of place as any. "Do you remember when I hosted a gathering so that Devon and I could meet you, Sarah?"

"I think so. Was that the time we were all eating pizza, and I kept picking the olives off of mine?" She smiled at the memory. "It was one of the first things Chuck learned about me; that I didn't like olives. I thought it was so sweet that he noticed."

"You know, Sarah, I understand now that at the time your relationship was supposed to be just a cover, but Chuck loved you since the beginning. And to be honest, I think you did too, even then. I could see it in your eyes."

"Could you? For a while, I tried to convince myself I was simply very good at lying. I still don't recall everything, but I know I must have genuinely liked you when we met."

"The eyes are the window to the soul, Sarah. I could tell by the way you looked at Chuck that you cared for him. Integrating yourself into our lives may have started out as an assignment, but I don't think it was ever really a cover, because it never needed to be. And since Chuck and I have always been close, I couldn't have been happier that he met you. I was so eager to meet you after I found out Morgan already had; that was why I spent all day cooking that pot roast. I wanted the introductions to be special for all of us."

"I know it must have been, Ellie. It took a while before my feelings started to resurface. Once I remembered you, though, I also remembered how all of you made me feel at home. You, Chuck, Devon, and even Morgan gave me a real family, which is something I hadn't had in a long time, and that's why all of you are part of my most precious memories, and I want them back."

Ellie looked at Sarah with a hint of understanding in her eyes. The truth was, they all wanted her to have her memories back. Sarah was a part of her life, of her brother's, of Devon's and Clara's too. Despite the situation at hand, Ellie knew she would always love Sarah as a sister, and see her as wonderful woman who made her brother so happy. But without Sarah sharing those memories, things couldn't possibly be quite the same. For what fun is it when you are the only one who can laugh, cry, and rejoice over good times past? How are things the same when only she could remember the special "girl talks" they shared? Anybody who assumed Quinn had stolen only from Sarah was wrong. By overloading her brain with excessing flashing, he had in turn harmed the entire family unit. But the Bartowskis and the Woodcombs are strengthened by bonds of love and family, and as Charles is aces, so is Ellie. She put down her empty glass on the table and faced Sarah again to continue with her storytelling.

"Sarah, you and I had some of our best talks before you and Chuck got married. One time you told me that you didn't really know who to invite to your bachellorette party, because your family relationships were complicated."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "I'm sure I did tell you that, Ellie. They were, and I guess, they still are."

"I told you that night you could talk to me about anything, and I want you to know that's still true. Anytime, Sarah, you can e-mail me, or call me. Even though we're states away, I'd really like for us to reach a point again where we can talk about anything and everything, as we used to before."

"I'd like that Ellie. Umm...could you tell me more? I have one strange memory of talking to you and being covered in toilet paper?"

Ellie laughed, remembering the bachellorette party. "That was the party I threw for you. Everyone there wanted to wrap you in a toilet paper dress, aaaaaand I called in a few strippers. Looking back, I remember you were a little uncomfortable, but it was actually quite funny to watch you try to mask your discomfort by making a phone call."

Sarah could help but shake her head slightly, amazed. "Ellie, it touches me to know how much you have done for me. You are truly the sister I never had."

"And you are most definitely the sister _I_ never had, Sarah. When you asked me to be your maid of honor for the wedding, I was overwhelmed and thrilled," Ellie sniffed and continued, "and the day you married Chuck, all I could think about was how perfect you were for him."

As she talked, Sarah pulled over the album that Devon had presented earlier, and opened it to find the wedding photos. She found a picture of Chuck, ever so handsome in his tuxedo, and she in the gown she had chosen; they were holding hands at the altar. Gently she fingered the laminated picture, willing the image to her memory.

"If I can remember your wedding, Ellie, then I am hopeful that someday I will remember mine."

"I wish that for you and Chuck every day, Sarah. And I think you will. I remember when you picked out your wedding dress, and how you told me that the reality of the wedding sank in for you once you found it. After you picked it, and then talked about wanting to fly in a cake and book a private island for the ceremony, you know what I thought?"

"What?"

"I thought I created a bridezilla who wanted to spend beyond her means. I actually suggested to Chuck that he pick up a few extra shifts at the Buy More, as if that would have helped."

Now both women were laughing. Even if Sarah and Chuck did invest in such crazy expenses from any money they earned from their services to the CIA, the thought of Chuck working for eleven dollars an hour for a few extra shifts was hilarious; there was no way a minimum wage job would have covered such a heavy price tag.

The two women continued to peruse through the photos, as Ellie reminisced on more wedding memories. Suddenly, a call from upstairs got their attention.

"Somebody's awake," Ellie said as she got up and headed toward the stairs to her daughter's room. "I'll be right back!" she called.

Meanwhile, Sarah continued to study the pictures. One in particular had caught her eye. She and Chuck were embracing each other outside of the church, still adorned in their wedding attire. A happy crowd surrounded them, with Ellie and Devon behind them, wearing the brightest of smiles. In the photo, her left hand was positioned on Chuck's shoulder, and her wedding ring glinted in the sunlight...

_Chuck on one knee...sterile walls... smiles and no words...happiness..a little red box with...a wedding ring!_

Sarah put the album down slowly and brought one hand to her mouth. "Oh my God," she whispered to herself, a smile forming on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I remember."

….

**Still more to come! Thank you for your patience. My winter break came and ended all too soon, and since it ended I've been tied up with school. Sorry about that!**


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer:** See Part 1

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following the story everyone!

…...

Ellie came back down stairs, with her hungry child in her arms. The first thing she noticed when she reached the bottom of the steps were the tear tracks on Sarah's cheeks, and her smile faded as concern washed over her.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" For a second, it seemed as if she barely heard her. "Sarah?"

Sarah ripped her eyes from the photos and redirected her focus to Ellie. "I _was_ at the hopsital when Clara was born. I can see it now." She couldn't hold back the watery smile on her face. "It's where Chuck proposed to me. After we heard Clara crying for the first time outside your hospital room, I didn't have to say yes because we both already knew that we wanted the same thing you and Devon had."

Ellie's olive eyes grew wide with surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and that Devon may have been right about this Christmas. "Sarah, are you saying...you remember that day?"

"Yes...I do." For a moment neither of them knew what to say after that. Sarah was overwhelmed that she could remember, and Ellie was ecstatic. A tear escaped down her own face and after she wiped it away, hugged Clara tighter.

"Do you remember Clara?"

"Not yet. I only remember hearing her cries from outside the hospital room, but it's definitely a start."

"Hold her for a minute, please." Ellie passed Clara over, who fussed as she was torn from her mother's side, but then settled again once she was secure in Sarah's arms. Sarah bounced her gently and rubbed her back, carefully eyeing her in search of a memory. Her own smile faded as something did strike her:

**FLASHBACK**

"See? I haven't forgotten anything." Chuck smiled and pulled her close as she continued to draw on a piece of paper. It was their dream: the two of them, living together in a house with a red door and a white picket fence. Chuck gently took the pen from her and made a small addition to the drawing.

"Maybe, this little man? Or wo-man? Someday."

"Someday." she replied. She knew she would never forget this.

**FLASHBACK**

Chuck tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. She was too determined to set out on her rogue mission to retrieve the Intersect glasses. She was conviced everything Chuck told her was a lie, but the pleading in his eyes and the tears that were on the verge of falling made it all too clear he was speaking truth:

"And when I asked you to marry me, you didn't even have to say 'yes' because we both knew, we both knew that we'd spend the rest of our lives together. So please, remember this house and the red door and the white picket fence and remember me."

…...

"We wanted a family of our own. I said I would never forget, but I did." Sarah began to silently cry tears of sadness and joy as she hugged Clara closer. It was wonderful to remember, but at the same time she couldn't believe the Intersect had the power to make her forget. She was like Volkoff, in a way. Once the Intersect erased who she was, she became the villainous identity that Quinn created for her to serve his own selfish purposes, except in her case, the side effect was intentional.

"Sarah, what just happened? Did you have another memory?"

She only nodded in response, so Ellie came closer to Sarah and embraced her in a comforting hug. Several pieces of her memory had fallen into place. And how amazing it is to think that maybe, just maybe, the rest of them would come back now that a few of the most important ones had returned.

"On a mission, Chuck and I talked about a future away from the spy life, and we looked into purchasing a house. Two years later, and I remember again."

"Sarah, I'm sorry." Ellie said, starting to feel ashamed.

"For what, Ellie?"

"When you went rogue, I believed that you were gone, that you would never again be the Sarah we knew. I tried to convince Chuck to turn you in to the CIA. but he loved you too much to do that or to believe you were lost to us. We're family, and I'm sorry I didn't have as much faith in you as he did."

"Ellie, please don't be. Quinn's influence made me a dangerous threat to everyone. You have always been protective of Chuck, but you also had your own family to think about, and rightfully so. I would have turned myself in had I been in the right frame of mind. Don't think about that; we're all here now."

Ellie nodded, and the two women recovered from their tears. "I'm really, really happy for you, Sarah. Last time I was this happy was for Chuck, and I tried to keep it all in, but today I can't and won't." Both knew that the the end to Sarah's full recovery still lay far ahead, but this was definitely a special milestone to remember. Ellie knew that needed to be shared with Chuck, so she offered to get him from the kitchen.

"Yes, I would like to talk to Chuck. Thank you, Ellie."

As if on cue, Clara started to fuss, an obvious sign that she was hungry, giving Ellie the perfect excuse to head into the kitchen anyway. But before she left, Sarah asked:

"Ellie, would you mind if I used a pen and paper?"

"Sure, Sarah."

Ellie fetched her the items and then took Clara into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sarah began to draw.

* * *

><p>"Chuck!"<p>

Chuck turned around, surprised. Ellie's sudden presence had startled both her husband and her brother. He was about to set the table and put down a chilled beverage so he wouldn't spill it."Hey sis. You and Sarah okay out there?"

"Oh yeah, we're fine. But Clara woke up and I want to give her a small snack before dinner. Plus, I've been away from my husband for too long. I'll take over from here, Chuck." Chuck couldn't help but feel something was up as he watched her put Clara in her chair. Ellie's eyes were smiling.

"Babe, we've only been in the kitchen for an hour and a half." Devon responded.

"I know. That's also too long for Chuck to be away from Sarah. Go on, Chuck. You've done plenty. Thank you." she said as she gave Chuck a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too sis." He looked at her with a mix of happiness and suspicion, not really knowing what to feel. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Beyond okay. Now go on, go relax." She ushered him toward the living room.


	6. The Greatest Gift

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thank you so much to those who have enjoyed this story so far!

…...

"Babe, are you sure everything is alright?" Devon asked once he was alone in the kitchen with his wife and daughter. Ellie nodded and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and a small spoon for Clara. There was a gleam in her eyes, one that Devon had seen a few times before. The last time he saw that look in Ellie's eyes, apart from the day of their wedding, was when Chuck announced his new goals to move out of his and Ellie's apartment and look for a life beyond the BuyMore. That was a day he would never forget, to see his girlfriend-at-the-time so happy, and all she talked about on their way to work at the hospital was how proud she was of her younger brother. Sometimes, it got tiring to listen to Ellie when she was hyperexcited, but as long as she was happy, so was he.

"Everything's fine, Devon. Great, actually." Ellie opened the strawberry yogurt for her daughter, who began to dig in as soon as she was handed her spoon. Knowing she was secure in her chair, and content for now with her snack, Ellie walked over to Devon and leaned into him. "I think this may be one of our best Christmases yet."

Devon stopped basting the turkey he was working on and put one arm around her. "What do you saying, Ellie?"

"Chuck was right, Devon. Sarah's not gone. She's starting to come back to us."

"You mean-"

"Yes. She's remembering."

Now Devon was stunned, too. He stopped was he was doing altogether and wrapped both arms around Ellie, as she wrapped hers around him. And for a minute the two remained quiet, taking in the joy of this special moment for their family.

* * *

><p>Chuck opened the connecting door to the living room and quietly poked his head through to look at Sarah, hoping nothing was wrong. Ellie's appearance was quite sudden, and she didn't seem to have much reason to come into the kitchen at all. Had the CIA never stepped into his life, he probably would have thought nothing of it; but after five years of experience, he learned to recognize behavior that might be suspicious, and right now he sensed that something awkward might have happened between his wife and his sister. Sarah moved a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and turned her head to look at Chuck. "You can be quiet as a mouse, Chuck, but I'll always be able to sense your presence."<p>

Chuck grinned, knowing that Sarah's senses were still sharp as ever, even though General Beckman had kept them away from the spy life, for both their sakes. Without Sarah's full memory, Beckman argued, she could be highly susceptible to going rogue without fully realizing it if she continued to work for the CIA. And of course, without her by his side, Chuck opted to stay away from the CIA, too. It was for the best anyway, because his main mission now was taking care of Sarah and helping her to remember. Traveling around the world to chase down bad guys, diffuse bombs, and take down rogue corporations would have kept him too far away from her if he were to work without her; by her side is where he needed to be.

"Sarah, you okay?" Chuck couldn't help but notice the watery rims around Sarah's eyes; it clashed with her beautiful smile and he was sure now that something was up.

"Chuck, tell me our story."

"Which one?"

"When you proposed to me." She flashed him another smile and gave him her full attention.

Chuck took her warm hand in his and began, "well, it all happened at the hospital in Burbank where Devon and Ellie worked. They had just had Clara; my Mom and Devon's parents were all in the room with Ellie and Awesome, and outside, it was just you and me." He paused for a second before he continued; it always choked him up a little whenever he told her a story. "When we heard Clara crying for the first time, I knew it was the right time to ask. And I don't know how I got so lucky that you, Sarah Walker, agreed to marry me. Casey told me that I didn't need the perfect place to propose; that I just needed the girl. He was right, Sarah. You were all I needed."

"You left out a little detail Chuck."

Chuck's smile faded. "What?"

"I kissed you, after you showed me the ring."

Chuck stared at Sarah as it dawned on him, and he stared at her for a second, eyes wide. "Oh my god," he was almost breathless. "You remember."

Sarah's smile grew, and she directed her line of sight to the piece of paper in her hands, which she began to unfold. "Fill in the background with me, Chuck."

Now he was silently crying. His hand covered his mouth and he shook his head in disbelief. On the picture was a man with a white shirt, a tie, and a pen pocket; the blonde woman next to him was holding a baby. That was the part of the picture he had initially drawn. He couldn't believe it. After two years, she remembered this. There were some days during that time he feared the worst case scenario: that he would have to accept she might never remember. But now, she did, and today, this was by far the greatest gift he could ever receive. He took the pen and began to sketch in the house and the fence, and she reminded him to fill in the windows and a chimney.

"You remember," he whispered again as he looked at her in awe, and she returned his gaze.

"Yes Chuck, I do. And I don't ever want to forget again." Chuck stroked Sarah's cheek and excused himself to retrieve something from their car. He returned in a flash, and his eyes were even more tear-rimmed than when he had stepped outside.

"Sarah-," he swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled out a small red box. "After Quinn was taken down, I found this on him." he slowly opened the box to reveal Sarah's wedding ring. "I never mentioned it because I knew that you didn't recognize me at the time, but I always kept this by my side, for the day you remembered me. But now you remember our engagement, and the life we planned together. Sarah..." Chuck bent down on one knee before her and lifted up the ring. "Will you accept this ring again?"

Sarah looked at him, just the way she did the first time he proposed, and silently accepted by slipping her wedding finger through the band. Understanding the answer, Chuck kissed her and held her close. The first time could not be recreated, they both knew, but how amazing it was to think that here they were, together again, while Ellie, Devon, and Clara were just on the other side of the wall, like last time.

"Merry Christmas, Chuck."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah." He whispered in reply.


	7. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

...

It must have been a good five minutes before the silence in the living room was replaced by a sad whisper: "Chuck, I hope the next thing I remember will be our wedding." It meant so much to her that he gave her the ring back, and deep down she knew it would mean so much more once she actually remembered the day they became man and wife. She was glad to have accepted the ring. She remembered him and his family, and was more certain now than ever that she did love him before she lost her memories; she truly knows now that all of this was real, more than a mission, more than a deep-under-cover assignment. Chuck gently ran his hand through her blond waves. "I hope so, too, Sarah. That's why I gave you the ring." His throat was thick with tears and she knew he was trying to swallow them down. "If looking at the ring helps you to remember our engagement, then maybe wearing it will help you remember the day we got married."

Sarah pulled away from Chuck to look him in the eyes. "You've shown me that life is full of surprises Chuck. And someday, when I do remember, life will be ours to pursue again, with nothing standing in our way."

Chuck took Sarah's hand and kissed it. "Nothing in our way," he replied just before they heard a gentle knock on the kitchen door. Ellie poked her head into the living room, slowly and carefully, not wanting to interrupt them.

"Chuck, Sarah?" The two acknowledged her presence by steering their gazes in her direction. "Dinner's ready. We're just about to get the dishes on the table."

Sarah got to her feet and smiled at Ellie. "I'll help Devon with that, Ellie."

Being the gracious host she was, Ellie insisted she didn't have to, but Sarah countered that she had yet to help with anything, and she hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Devon yet. So Ellie nodded her head as Sarah went into the kitchen, and then turned to her brother when the two were alone.

"Chuck, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, sis. I just, can't even begin to describe how I feel. To have Sarah remember...I couldn't ask for anything more today. We're that much closer to overcoming this bump in the road."

Ellie just looked at her brother. "You really are aces, Chuck."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I'm glad you didn't listen to me when I told you your wife was gone. I talked to Sarah about this earlier, Chuck, but it's really you I need to apologize to. I can see I was very wrong."

"Ellie, if it were Devon, would you have given up on him?" She shook her head no. "Exactly, sis. I would do anything for Sarah, just as you would for Devon."

"I know, Chuck. This means a lot to all of us, and it means a lot to me, not just because I love Sarah, but because I love you. It makes me happy to see you happy, and when Sarah's recollections bring that to you, I couldn't ask for more."

Touched by her words, Chuck hugged Ellie tight and thanked her. She was truly the best sister a brother could ask for.

….

Sarah had just finished pouring drinks in everybody's glasses when Ellie and Chuck entered the kitchen. The dinner was prepared, and everybody took their seats at the dining table, which was outlined with silver garnish and had an artificial mini Christmas tree, decorated in simple white lights, for a centerpiece. Each sat next to their respective spouse and Clara's high chair was placed next to Ellie.

Before everyone began to eat, Devon drew everyone's attention by raising his glass. "I'd like to begin," he started, "by saying that having everyone here tonight is the highlight of this Christmas. Chuck, Sarah, we're so glad you could come and spend this time with us. And here's to you, Sarah, and the return of your memories. We love you and no matter the distance, we'll be with you every step of the way as you continue to remember. Cheers."

Everyone nodded in agreement and clinked glasses. Then Sarah raised her own glass to make a statement, "I want to thank you all, for not giving up on me." She made eye contact with Chuck, and then with the Woodcombs opposite of her. "As you know, I haven't always had the most stable family relationships, and I am thankful to all of you for giving me that stability, even in the face of what's happened. I've also never really have had much of a real identity before all of you came along. I am proud to be part of this family, and I wouldn't trade my life as Mrs. Sarah Bartowski for anything. So with that said, here's to family."

"And to an awesome Christmas," Devon chimed in, earning a smile and nod of agreement from Ellie.

"Devon," Chuck added, "I couldn't agree more."

**THE END**


End file.
